Sports utilizing clubs or bats, like baseball and golf, have been played for centuries. Proper technique for gripping the shaft of a club/bat is an important aspect in being successful, but learning and mastering this technique is very difficult. Proper gripping technique fosters better swing mechanics, which improves power, distance and control.